Two Worlds of Darkness
by RavenclawGirl29
Summary: Jaypaw somehow gets transported to a different world, a world of twolegs and war, a world where people can control the elements. But he meets a young blind girl named Toph, could two blind kids find love in each other's presence? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Jaypaw opened his eyes to the usual blackness. His head was pounding; there was a ringing in his ears. He went to sit up, but immediately knew something was wrong. His back wasn't moving the right way, his hind legs felt unnaturally long. He fell backwards, what was going on? He reached out his front paw. No! Instead of pads they had long wormlike extensions. He reached up to touch his face, it was furless! His whiskers were gone. His nose was pointed, with his nostrils underneath. His mouth was full of un pointed teeth. He only had fur on the top of his head. No! No! No! What was happening? Was this a dream? If so, why couldn't he see? He reached down to make out the rest of his body; his chest was very broad and flat, covered with a flimsy pelt like the ones twolegs wore….

Twolegs…

No! He reached down to feel his hind legs; they too were covered in the fake pelt. Two of them. With long paws.

"Yellowfang!" He called out in panic, "Leafpool! Spottedleaf! Somebody!" No one answered; he tried to remember what he was doing before he got here. He was with Lionpaw…no, Leafpool, yeah, and they were on their way to Moonpool. Leafpool was yelling at him to slow down and…what happened then? He fell…and…bumped his head? His head was throbbing. But that didn't explain why he was in a twoleg body. _How was he in a two leg body!_ He tried to run, but he couldn't get up, he didn't know how. These bones and joints were so different than the ones he knew. "LEAFPOOL!" He cried again. "SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" he wanted his mother! He wanted to curl up with her and Hollypaw and Lionpaw and be safe!

Suddenly he heard noise behind him, he smelled to see who it was, but he couldn't smell haft as well as he normally could. "Who are you?" Someone demanded. It sounded like a female, young, maybe apprentice aged. Jaypaw didn't answer, he tried to locate were the voice was coming from but it was so hard with his scent not working and his hearing unusually off. "I said who are you?" The female demanded again.

"Where's Leafpool?" He asked.

"Where's what?"

"Leafpool, my mentor." Jaypaw repeated.

"You must have hit your head hard!" The female said. "What's your name?"

"Jaypaw."

"Don't be an idiot, what's your real name?"

"Jaypaw!" He repeated, "I'm not making it up! What kind of mousebrain are you?"

"Mousebrain?" The female repeated, "Are you alright? Did the Fire Nation raid your village and take your brain with them?"

"Shut up!" Hissed Jaypaw, "What's your name then, if you think mines so funny?"

"Toph," She answered, "Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender in the world."

"What in Starclan's name is an earthbender?" Jaypaw asked.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" said Toph.

"Want me to claw your ears off? Then we'll see who the idiot is!"

"You wanna try to take on me? Ha! You're tinier then my friend twinkle toes!" Laughed Toph, "How old are you anyways?"

"Thirteen moons, what's it to you?"

"Moons?" Toph asked.

"Don't you count with moons?"

"Maybe Katara, but I've never heard it." She paused before saying, "Do you need help? You seem really lost."

"I'm not helpless!"

"Fine, then stay out here and you can get eaten by a pack of hog monkeys!" Toph yelled, "But it's getting dark soon, have fun finding your way!"

Jaypaw laughed bitterly, "The dark doesn't matter to me. I'm blind!"

"You are?" Toph asked, all hostility gone now, just curiosity.

"You didn't notice my eyes are glazed over?" hissed Jaypaw, of course he didn't know that they were, but Rock's were and Hollypaw told him they were.

"No," Toph answered, "Because I'm blind, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Katara and Suki were gathering herbs to add to tonight's dinner, Suki had to borrow some of Katara's clothes so she didn't have to wear her prison drabs. Zuko and Aang were practicing nearby.

"…fiercer!" Zuko demanded, "You're fighting, not dancing!"

"Take a break," Katara called, "It's almost time to eat."

"Yeah, and wash off first." Suki added, "You smell like sweat."

"Sorry," Zuko said sarcastically, "When we fight the Fire Lord we'll be sure to bring some perfume."

"You will if you want any supper."

Appa landed nearby before anyone could make another comment. Sokka slid down, "Well, there aren't any Fire Nation settlements within a twenty mile radius of where we are now, so we should be safe for at least a few days."

"Good," Katara said, "Because there's tons to eat around here so we don't need to dip into our food stash."

"Speaking of which, is it time to eat yet?" Sokka asked, "I'm starving."

"As soon as Toph gets back." Suki told him.

"We can start without her." Sokka said.

"No," Katara said, giving her brother a hard glance, "We can't."

Sokka gave an exasperated sigh and flopped down, "Look, there she is now," Aang said, "And who's that she has with her?"

Katara looked to where Aang was looking. Toph was helping a boy walk to the camp site. He was her size, maybe a little taller, with messy black hair, he wasn't wearing shoes, but he had plan gray clothes on, a baggy light gray sweatshirt and a baggy dark gray sweatpants. He walked like he was hurt, or like he didn't know how to walk on his own two feet. He had light blue eyes, gazed over like Toph's were, he was blind, too. He must be.

"Toph," Katara called, running over to her friend, "Who's this?"

"His name's Jaypaw." Toph answered, "He's lost."

"No," Jaypaw said, "I just don't belong here, I need to find Leafpool."

"What?" Aang asked, "Are you from the Fire Nation?"

"No, I'm from ThunderClan." Answered Jaypaw. Katara and Aang exchanged glances.

"Is that in the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked.

"No, it's in the forest, by the lake."

"He's really, really lost." Toph said. "He's never even heard of bending, and he knows nothing about the three nations or the war, or the Avatar."

"Reminds me of someone else who didn't know about the war." Katara said, smiling at Aang. She turned back to Jaypaw, "Do you want to have something to eat?"

"No, I want to go home!" Jaypaw said, "I want my mother, and Hollypaw and Lionpaw, and Leafpool, and Brambleclaw!"

"Don't worry," Katara told him in her motherly voice, gently putting her hands on his shoulders only to have him pull away. "Aang's the Avatar, if anyone can get you home, it's him."

"I don't even know what an avatar is!"

"Katara, I don't think we should trust this kid." Sokka said, "He's playing dumb, so he's obviously got something to hide."

"You know I'm standing right here!" Jaypaw snapped, "And I don't need your help! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless! I'll find my own way home!" He spun around but before he took to steps he tripped and fell. "FOX DUNG!" He angrily batted at the rocks that tripped him sending them flying.

Katara knelt down by him, "We couldn't have known Toph as long as we have and think someone who's blind is helpless," she told him gently, "but you're lost and hurt, this place isn't safe even for someone who can see. Let us help you, and maybe you can help us in return."

Tears started to pool up in Jaypaw's sightless eyes. "I just want to go home." He repeated.

"Then let us help," Katara said, "Please."

The boy nodded, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve, but even that action seemed odd, like he wasn't quite sure were his eyes were or how his arm was supposed to move. She helped him over to the fire where Suki was passing out soup. She handed Katara a bowl and put one in Jaypaw's hands. He smelt it uncertainly; then tested it by dipping his fingers in it. Apparently satisfied that it wasn't poison he started lapping it out with his tongue.

"You know…" Suki said, "It's easier if you use a spoon."

"A what?" Jaypaw asked. Suki moved over and showed him how to ladle the food into his mouth with a spoon, again he seemed like he wasn't sure how to move his fingers. He had a hard time finding his mouth with the spoon, like his depth perception was off.

Dinner was unusually quiet, everyone was staring at Jaypaw. He looked very uncomfortable; like he knew they were watching him even though he couldn't see it. After a long time Zuko finally broke the silence. "I'm going to go practice for a while before it gets too much darker. We probably won't have to fight at night but if we do I need to work on bending without the sun's help, come on Aang."

"I'll come with you," Sokka said, "Suki, you wanna come too?"

"Yeah," Suki said, "Katara, do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No, I got it," Katara told her, the group left and Katara started clearing the bowls, Toph made a tall wall around the camp site, letting the dying sunlight in, but keeping animals out. "How are the boys and Suki going to get back in?" Katara laughed.

"Aang can let them in." Toph said.

Jaypaw was trying to stand up, but he was very unsteady, whatever happened to him made him very shaken up, he was just about to fall face first into the fire when Toph sent a slab of earth to catch him and boost him back on his feet again. "What don't they walk where you're from?"

"Not like this." Jaypaw grumbled. Toph helped him steady himself. "And I'm used to knowing where I'm going; I don't have to see because I know where everything is and who everyone is."

"I can help you." Toph told him. "I can teach you how to sense the vibrations in the earth and use it to see what's around you."

"Will that work since he isn't an earthbender?" Katara asked.

"It won't work as well," Toph said, "but it should still work."

"Anything that would make this stupid place make more sense." Grumbled Jaypaw.

"How'd you get here anyways?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Jaypaw said, frustrated, "One second I'm following my mentor, the next second I'm here having her yell at me."

"You should get some sleep." Katara said. "Things will make more sense when you're better rested."

"Yeah, right." Jaypaw snorted. He curled up in a ball on the ground. Katara put a blanket over him and gently stroked his hair. He pulled away pulling the blanket over his head.

"Good night, then." She said, slightly put out, before she went back to cleaning up dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaypaw woke early in the morning; he could tell from the breathing that everyone else was still asleep. He slipped from the pelt covering him and crawled to the edge of the camp. He knew there was a wall there because Toph said so last night. He sat with his back against it, his legs stretched out in front of him. Then he started testing his new body, folding and twisting his arms until he got an idea on how they were supposed to move, flexing his long wormlike claws until he was able to pick things up with them. He felt his face to get an idea where his mouth, nose and eyes were, along with his ears and new small patch of fur. Then he stood up on his strange legs and walked the length of the wall, holding on to the side to keep from falling. Again and again he walked along the wall, back and forth until he finally figured out how his legs were supposed to move.

"You're awake." Jaypaw jumped at the voice behind him, he lost his newly found balance and fell backwards to the ground. Toph laughed, "You're going to be fun to have around, I can tell."

Jaypaw stood up and wiped the dust from his pelts, "Ha ha, very funny." He said bitterly.

"Don't be so sour, I'm only teasing." Toph said, once she got within a fox length from Jaypaw he could sense her. "You don't have to be so moody."

"You'd be moody to if you didn't know where you were or what was going on." Grumbled Jaypaw.

"So what, you're lost." Toph snapped, "Stop pitying yourself, we're all lost. You miss your home? Your family? Well, so do we. Half the time we don't know where we are either, or what's going to happen. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and try to help yourself."

"Sorry." Jaypaw said, slightly taken aback, no one ever talked back to him at home, they just let him complain, he wasn't quite sure how to react."I'm just…"

"It's okay." Toph told him, "Now, do you want to learn how to see?"

"Yeah," said Jaypaw, "What do I do?"

Toph took his hand and put it on the ground, "What do you feel?"

"Dirt." Jaypaw could feel a wave of annoyance coming off her.

"Feel deeper." She said, "Feel the vibrations of the earth around you."

Jaypaw tried he concentrated on the ground under his hand, but he didn't know what to feel for. What vibrations? It was hard enough adjusting to other twoleg things without this. "I don't know how."

"Don't think of it as just dirt." Toph told him, "Use the earth as an extension of your senses."

Jaypaw scrunched up his face and put all his energy into the ground. _Come on, come on, come on._ It was just ground, he felt nothing but ground, he didn't know what he was supposed to feel.

Then someone moved over by the camp. Small rippled went through the ground like ripples of lake when a leaf falls in it. "Someone moved." He said,"I felt it, someone moved to the left.

"Yes!" said Toph sounding excited. "That's Katara. She's getting up to start breakfast. Now I'm going to move, you try to figure out where I am."

Jaypaw nodded, then remembered she was blind too and said "okay."

He felt the small ripples move throughout the dirt until she stopped, thinking of which way the ripples came from he turned to her, he turned and reached his hands out. He expected her to be only a tail length away, but when she laughed she was farther.

"That's good." Toph said, coming closer until he could touch her. "Very good, way better than twinkle toes on his first day."

"Be fair." Katara's voice said as Jaypaw felt her come closer, "Aang was working with his opposite. Jaypaw is learning from a clean slate, of course he'll show more promise than Aang."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your _boy_friend." Teased Toph.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Katara retorted.

"Whatever you say," mocked Toph.

Jaypaw could sense annoyance and embarrassment coming from the older girl. "Will you just let me out so I can get some berries for breakfast?" asked Katara.

"Sure." Said Toph, Jaypaw felt a shift in the earth and felt vibrations go through his feet that told him that something big moved to his left. He felt Katara leave.

"Can you see?" Jaypaw asked, "More than just people moving, can you see where they are and what they're doing?"

"Yes," Toph said, "you can too, if you keep practicing."

All morning Jaypaw and Toph worked, after he got the basic down she went from encouraging to demanding. She was bossier than Leafpool. She kept pushing him until he could sense where everything in the clearing was. He couldn't tell who was who, only Toph, the way she walked was way different than anyone else. Aang was different, too, he walked lightly sometimes barely touching the ground. But Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and Katara all walked the same and Jaypaw couldn't tell the difference in them until they spoke.

It was frustrating but he got that hang of it, by the end of the day he fell into bed exhausted.


End file.
